The Order of the Assassin
by Lord Tyler Richmond
Summary: Harry gets a letter that will change his life forever. H/Hr, Might be lemons later on. WARNING:Scenes of abuse and violence Rated M for language and possible limes. Assassins creed REFERENCES not a crossover though it may seem that way to some. NOTHING IS TRUE, EVERYTHING IS PERMITTED!


**DISCLAIMER: I Do not gain any money whatsoever. I mean absolutely no copyright infringement. Any resemblance to anyone in this story (unless noted otherwise) is completely coincidental. I do not own Harry potter or anything from the Assassins creed games (as there is some reference from it while most of this story is completely based on true facts.**

_**Lord Tyler Richmond**_ presents:

_**The Order of the Assassin**_

In the year 1080 AD, in the city known as Masyaf in the country known as Syria an organization was formed. This organization was known as the Hashashins which in English would translate to Assassins.

They were an order of Nizari Ismailis, particularly those of Persia and Syria that formed around 1092. Posing a strong military threat to Sunni Saljuq authority within the Persian territories, the Nizari Ismailis captured and inhabited many mountain fortresses under the leadership of Hassan-i Sabbah. The modern word "assassin" is derived from their name. Many families were all assassins. Some of these families were very successful in this line of work. Some of them became, for lack of a better word, FILTHY STINKIN RICH!

Many legends have arisen from people speculating about the assassins' brotherhood. Few of them are true. There are some facts that we know. Or do we?

One thing they have no idea of is how long the brotherhood has survived. Hundreds of years later they still are thriving.

One of the myths about them were right…. They used magic.

Harry was in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when there was a tap on his window. The bird that was taping on his window was not one he had seen before. It was an eagle of some sort Harry concluded. It was dark brown and had broad wings. Harry estimated it's wingspan at about seven feet long. It had a gold stripe running down it's back. It had a scroll clutched tightly within it's talons. Harry quickly opened the window.

"Bloody hell where did you come from?" he asked the bird as if expecting an answer. In response the bird balanced on one leg and stuck out the other clutching the scroll. Harry took this as a gesture to take the scroll so he did. He started reading it.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_You are invited to join the Assassins order like your father before you and his father before him and so on. Normally he would have invited you himself, and, if you said yes, would have trained you himself. However, this is impossible due to his untimely death. So on behalf of the brotherhood I invite you myself. Before joining you must be aware we have a creed that we live by each day. This creed consists of these three rules:_

_Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent._

_Hide in plain site, be one with the crowd._

_NEVER compromise the brotherhood._

_If you decide to join you must always live by this creed. There is much more to being an assassin than killing people but before we give you any more information on this you must accept the offer and join our ranks as an assassin. If you accept write a note saying I accept and give it to Nassr (the eagle) and he will take it to us. If you Accept an agent will come to your place of residence and will explain the rest there._

_Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun mumkin._

_("Nothing is true, everything is permitted")_

_Grandmaster Assassin Ah-Teen Thabetna_

Harry reread this letter several times.

"What the hell…." Harry said "is this?"

Harry didn't think this was a joke because it would have been a lousy one. (He knew Gred and Forge would make a waaay better joke than this.) Harry pondered for a while. Finally asking himself what is the worst thing that could happen he took out a pen he kept in his dresser drawer and a piece of parchment he smuggled into his room and scrawled out: I accept.

He handed the letter to the eagle which took of immediately with a loud cry.

"Shit!" harry muttered to himself. There was a loud bang at his door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW BOY!" Yelled a very angry Vernon at the top of his lungs.

Before harry could react the door swung wide open hitting the wall beside it. Through the doorway a VERY angry looking monster appeared. The monster took the scene in. He saw harry sitting on his bed holding a pen, a window wide open and a bird disappearing into the distance. If Vernon was mad before, he was completely raving bonkers now. He waddled quickly and angrily towards harry grabbing him by his long, unruly black hair.

Before harry could even scream Vernon punched him in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out. Vernon wasn't done, he lugged harry like a sack of potatoes and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs and started kicking him with his short fat legs.

"**THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU STUPID FREAK!**" the Dursley practically screamed. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

Nine o'clock the next day there was a knock at the door. Vernon Dursley waddled to the door and opened it. There stood a man wearing a black coat and strange looking biker gloves, He had black leather steel toed boots on his feet and black pants with a gun and holster strapped to his belt.

"What do you want?" Vernon asked the man suspiciously while eyeing the gun.

The man replied, " I am looking for a Mister Harry James Potter."

Vernon shut the door faster than lightning and screamed like a little girl " PETUNIA CALL THE POLICE!"

"what the…." Harry sat up and felt searing pain all over his body "ACK…" harry said.

He realized that he was in the cupboard and what had transpired last night. Then he heard the yelling.

The man in black promptly kicked the door off the hinges and walked into the house.

Scanning the room he asked "Where is he?" looking at the Dursley who had just wet his pants.

Just then Dudley the whale tried hitting the man. Before Dudley could register there was an arm around his fat neck and a gun at his head.

Petunia Dursley screeched and pointed at the cupboard. "he is in there please don't hurt my dudders!" she cried.

The man released the fat boy and pointed his gun at the cupboard "Why the hell would he be in there?" he turned the key that was in the lock and opened the door.

Harry looked up "h…help m..m..meee." he said in obvious agony then collapsed again against the wall.

The man pulled out a radio hidden within the coat and spoke into it. "John bring prep a med kit and I will be right there." He scooped up the boy who felt so light from all the meals he had missed. He turned around and looked at the Dursley's

"You monsters are in so much trouble you won't get out of prison for at least 70 years…. And the baby whale over here will go to a foster home and get counseling and go to fat camp at the very least!" he nearly whispered looking at all of the in absolute disgust.

Petunia passed out, Vernon crapped his pants, and Dudley collapsed and rolled three feet muttering about Twinkies and chocolate.

The man carried him outside and into a van that was waiting for him. He was bandaged up and wrapped in a blanket the whole drive to the castle. There Harry was placed in a room and the man in black called the police and had the Dursley's arrested for child abuse, resisting arrest, and assaulting an officer. After biting one of the officers Vernon was tazed and taken away with petunia. Dudley was taken into protective custody and that was that.

**TADA Next chapter harry becomes an assassin in training and we meet some friends, an enemy, and a whole lot of new people.**

_**Lord Tyler Richmond**_


End file.
